brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Visorak
The Visorak are an army of spiderlike creatures from LEGO BIONICLE storyline, specifically the latter half of the Adventures story arc. The term roughly means "poisonous scourge" in the Visorak's language; and they are also known as "stealers of life". Description The Visorak are highly trained and ruthlessly efficient soldiers. All Visorak can generate and fire Rhotuka spinners with the power to paralyze opponents, and each breed also has its own unique spinner power. Their Hordika venom can mutate Toa into half-beasts, with Rahi being mutated severely by it. They can also make spiderwebs, and, in addition to making large networks of webs, they also use this material to encase victims in cocoons (sometimes laced with the Hordika venom). The webs serve as a form of transportation, though they can also communicate through vibrations in the webs. The Visorak were led by the Visorak King, Sidorak, and his Viceroy, Roodaka. These two commanded the hordes in the name of the Brotherhood of Makuta. At one point, the Visorak made up the bulk of a Brotherhood army that included Dark Hunters and Exo-Toa. The mission of the Visorak was to invade and conquer lands, webbing up its inhabitants as they went along. Only a few islands had escaped the Visorak, including Mata Nui (which nobody knew existed), and the Dark Hunters' base. A few Visorak were also in the vicinity of Mount Valmai during the Great Cataclysm, but when the land broke off and became the island of Voya Nui, those Visorak were stranded and isolate; as a result, the region never suffered a full invasion. When Sidorak and Roodaka led the hordes to Metru Nui, the Visorak went about conquering the city and capturing the inhabitants as they always did. The Toa Metru returned to the city, but their recklessness led to their capture and they wer injected with the Visorak's venom, which mutated them into Toa Hordika. The Toa Hordika were able to escape and later achieve some victories against the hordes, but they only seemed to slow the Visorak's takeover. The turning point came when Toa Vakama began to succumb to his feral side that the mutation unleashed. Playing on his frustration with the other Toa, Roodaka offered to make him commander of the hordes, and he accepted. Meanwhile, the other Toa had tracked down Keetongu, a mythical Rahi with the ability to counteract poisons, including the Visorak's Hordika venom. Keetongu agreed to aid the Toa in stopping the Visorak and rescuing Vakama. In a climactic showdown, Keetongu went after Sidorak and Roodaka while Toa Matau confronted Vakama. Roodaka had knocked Keetongu down, but refused to help Sidorak finish him off; without Roodaka's help, Sidorak was killed by the beast and Roodaka took over as the Visorak Queen. But Matau had been able to get Vakama to let go of his anger; Vakama rejoined the Toa in facing Roodaka and gave the hordes the order to disband. As Roodaka had betrayed their king - and because Vakama was officially still their commander - the Visorak quickly dispersed and went their separate ways. Afterwards, some of the Visorak horde was re-formed by the Brotherhood of Makuta, serving as shock troopers in the war between them and the Dark Hunters and as guards for the Brotherhood's home island of Destral. The Dark Hunter codenamed "Gladiator" also investigated rumors that Sidorak's people were trying to reassemble Visorak armies. To prevent this from happening, the Toa Nuva tracked down a golden Visorak-summoning crystal called the "Heart of the Visorak" and turned it over to the Order of Mata Nui. Visorak Breeds * 8742 Vohtarak (Red) are incredibly aggressive, preferring to wildly charge and launch Rhotuka spinners. While they are unable to control fire, they have a natural resistance to heat and have spinners capable of causing a great burning pain in their victims; so powerful that the victims are unable to concentrate on anything else. The Vohtarak are also able to have "berserker charges" during which their outer shells become almost impervious to harm. Because of this, Sidorak uses Vohtarak as 'shock troops' for large attacks. * 8743 Boggarak (Blue) serve as Roodaka's bodyguards. They are the fastest of the Visorak, and have a great variety of powers. Above water, their Rhotuka spinners dehydrate their target, reducing it to dust. Under water, their spinners cause the target to inflate and float to the surface. In Web of Shadows, they would obey Sidorak, but were more loyal to Roodaka (as seen when she ordered several of them to commit suicide as proof of their loyalty to their Viceroy and a corrupted Vakama). * 8746 Keelerak (Green) are incredibly unpredictable, fighting one moment, disappearing the next. Keelerak are known as the most powerful Visorak, they have incredibly powerful Rhotuka, able to dissolve through almost anything with a powerful acid. Their feet are also razor sharp, and they are able to leap into the air and spin about, like gigantic buzzsaws. The least disciplined of the hordes, the Keelerak once tried to rebel and have one of their own as leader, and in return got hit by Sidorak's obedience spinners. * 8745 Roporak (Brown) are able to change colours and camouflage into their background. They prefer to work underground, but are often positioned at high points, blending in with their backgrounds to spy on others. Roporak use this power to wait until their foe has been weakened, then they intercept, spitting webbing and firing their disrupting Rhotuka, which causes a form of "power outage" in their targets. Roporak can fire their spinners the furthest of all the Visorak breeds. It seems that Roporak prefer Roodaka over Sidorak, as they think she will help them rebel. * 8744 Oohnorak (Black) aren't known for being leaders. Instead, they are followers, always willing to obey, and be abused (When a mechanical battle ram isn't on the scene, Oohnorak have been known to be used instead). Oohnorak, however, aren't stupid. While their Rhotuka power isn't very aggressive, having the power to numb a foe so they can't escape, they also have the powers of mimicry and limited telepathy: Oohnorak can telepathically read the mind of a target, then mimic the voice of their target's companion, luring them into a trap. * 8747 Suukorak (White) prefer cool areas with thin air over the Archives, thus the higher ruins of Metru Nui, as well as the ruined Ko-Metru. They are masters in planning, knowing when they should attack or retreat. Suukorak produce a powerful Rhotuka that creates an electrical cage around their target, which shrinks each time the target moves. They have a natural resistance to cold, and can also slow down their life processes to almost nothing, making them extremely hard to detect. * Kahgarak (Suukorak and Boggarak combiner model) are the elites of the Visorak army, they come in various colours and shapes.The instructions with the canister toy sets combine Boggarak and Suukorak to make a blue and white Kahgarak (though the instructions could conceivably be followed with any two Visorak sets to make other colour combinations), while the playset-size toy models are gold and blue. and are larger than the other Visorak breeds. They often lead smaller Kahgarak units on hunts, as well as serving as guards for the Coliseum and other important sites. Kahgarak spinners can cloak an opponent in a field of shadow which will move with them wherever they go. While the target can survive in the dark field, they cannot see or hear anything beyond it, nor are they able to communicate with anyone outside it. To an outsider, it appears as if the Kahgarak's enemy has simply been swallowed by the shadows and disappeared. These shadow Rhotuka are also used to summon Zivon, an immense Rahi, whom the Visorak uses to defeat more frustrating enemies. Visorak Breeds Visorak as Minifigures Enslaved Rahi The Visorak have been known to tame a few less intelligent Rahi species to aid them in their conquests: * Colony Drones are docile creatures whose Rhotuka spinners can energize their targets. The Visorak would always have a group of these penned and guarded so that there would be a steady supply of "food". * Gate Guardians are used as sentries in places not important enough to warrant a Kahgarak. They can create an illusion that they are smaller than they truly are, leading enemies to wear themselves out fighting the fake image. * Visorak cannot fly and are at a disadvantage against creatures who can, so they bring along Venom Flyers when hunting aerial prey. Venom Flyers are skilled at midair maneuvers, and their Rhotuka can negate any target's flying ability, whether it be by artificial or natural means. * Kahgarak can use their Rhotuka to summon a giant Zivon beast from a pocket dimension called the Zone of Darkness. Zivon can shoot webs from each of its six legs, and spit venom. Its various Rhotuka can temporarily blind, deafen, mute, and rob a target's sense of touch. Zivon is only called for when Sidorak deems the force necessary, as Zivon likes to eat Visorak and has been known to devour large portions of the army as a victory meal. Battle Ram In addition to Rahi, the Visorak also sometimes use mechanical Battle Rams; mobile siege towers pulled by four Visorak yoked to them. They are equipped with catapults that fire flaming boulders and often have faces mounted on the front to frighten enemies. Notes * All six main breeds of Visorak were featured as enemies in the non-canon video game BIONICLE Heroes. *Sidorak and Roodaka also appeared as level bosses. * Although the Visorak are spider-like creatures, they have four legs instead of eight legs. For some reason, none of the arachnids in the Bionicle universe have eight legs- most have four ( i.e. Visorak) while some have six (1441 Fikou, Black Fikou, and the Fikou in 10023 BIONICLE Master Builder Set, Zivon, etc.) * All six Visorak can be combined to form Zivon. Gallery 51991a.jpg Roporak 51991a.jpg|Mini Boggarak 51991b.jpg|Mini Keelerak 51991c.jpg|Mini Oohnorak 51991d.jpg|Mini Roporak Suu.jpg| Mini Suukorak Voh.jpg|Mini Vohtarak Boggarak.jpg|Boggarak Kahgarak.jpg|A Kahgarak 250px-Keelerak.jpg|Keelerak 200px-Oohnorak.jpg|Oohnorak 200px-Roporak.jpg|Roporak 200px-Suukorak.jpg|Suukorak Vohtarak.jpg|Vohtarak B194 Adventures 7.png|A book appearance 8759.jpg|A set appearance Zivon.png|A Zivon Venom Flyer.PNG|A Venom Flyer See Also *Visorak (minifigure) References General information comes from the BIONICLE Adventures book series; see List of BIONICLE media. External Links * [http://www.biosector01.com/wiki/index.php?title=Visorak Visorak article at BIONICLE Sector 01 Wiki] Category:BIONICLE groups Category:BIONICLE